


Stuck in an Elevator

by ohokaysure



Category: Adam Levine/Blake Shelton - Fandom, Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohokaysure/pseuds/ohokaysure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way to a party at Usher's, boyfriends Blake Shelton and Adam Levine get stuck in an elevator. Blake has an idea or two as to how they can kill some time..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by mnotecrayon.  
> Thanks girl.  
> Uhm  
> Yeah.  
> Don't judge this too harshly..  
> it's my first smut..yeah.
> 
> Also Miranda isn't in this...  
> and I'm sorry.. I love her but uh.. she and Blake never.. in this...

“What floor is it on?” Adam asked Blake while the door to the elevator closed. Blake walked up behind him and put his chin on Adam’s shoulder, talking in his ear.   
“Uh, I think its on the top floor. You know Usher. Course he’s got the pent house.” He said, nuzzling against his boyfriend’s neck. Adam was seriously getting distracted. He tried to wiggle Blake’s head off of his arm.  
“Blake hold on, wait until after the party.” Adam giggled.   
Blake growled and spun him around, putting his hands up against the wall, trapping Adam.“What if I don’t want to wait?” He leaned in closer to Adam’s face, lips a second apart. All of a sudden, the elevator lurched, the main lights went out and the emergency lights went on.   
“Why did the elevator stop?” Adam asked nervously. Blake stood straight and looked around, pressing buttons.   
“I dunno, Adam what did you do?” He asked, mock accusing the man.  
“I didn’t! I didn’t do anything!” Adam sputtered, clearly scared. Blake moved to him and wrapped him in his arms.   
“Hey, hey its gonna be okay, okay? It just stopped. I’ll call Usher and have him call the building manager. We’ll be out of here in no time, okay?” Adam nodded against Blake’s chest as he got his phone out and called Usher.   
“Hey, Usher. Yeah, yeah we’re here. The elevator is stuck. Yeah. Crazy I know?” He’s so drunk Blake mouthed to Adam, who stifled a laugh. “Yeah, uh huh. Hey buddy, hey. Call the manager. No no, don’t hang up. Usher! Dammit. Hopefully he calls the manager. In the meantime, where were we?” Blake wiggled his eyebrows and in a second had Adam back to the position they were in before the elevator stopped. He leaned in and kissed Adam hard, who responded with equal enthusiasm.  
“Blake,” Adam moaned against his mouth, “touch me.” Blake growled and ripped Adam’s shirt over his head, exposing his tattooed chest. “Jesus Adam.” He whispered, running his hand up and down his boyfriend’s body. He leaned his head down and began kissing every inch he saw. Sucking and kissing his way down his body, he stopped at each tattoo, tracing the inked skin with his tongue. He dropped to his knees as he began kissing lower on Adam’s body. His hands were now roaming his back and he pulled him closer. Adam wrapped his hands in Blake’s curls and tugged, making him look into his eyes. Not a word was said as Blake continued kissing and sucking all while maintaining this intense and sexy eye contact. His eyes didn’t even drop when he began working on Adam’s belt, pulling and tugging at the leather strap until it came undone. He slowly unbuttoned his skinny jeans and kissed his way down, following the path of the zipper. When Blake got the pants undone, he wasted no time in yanking them off and helping Adam step out of them. Now his eyes dropped to Adam’s hard cock. He reached out and squeezed slightly, making Adam buck his hips and moan. He ran his large calloused thumb over the slit, this time making Adam cry out.  
“Blake, I swear to god..”  
Blake smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, taking him into his mouth and sucking hard. Adam threw his head back and moaned. While Blake worked on his cock, his hands went to Adam’s ass. He began pushing and playing with the tight bud, teasing the entrance with his finger. He stopped sucking and inserted the finger in his mouth. Adam whined at the lack of stimulation and pulled Blake’s head back to his dick. Blake put his finger at the hole and applied a slight pressure.  
“Oh my god just do it already.” Adam begged, pushing his ass down on Blake’s finger. Blake laughed and obliged the man, inserting the finger, then two. Adam moaned and squirmed, really enjoying the dual stimulation. He grabbed Blake by his collar and pulled him up to his face. He kissed the larger man hard and desperate. “No, jackass, fuck me already.”   
It was his turn to undress the other guy. He clumsily unbuttoned Blake’s shirt. “I hate when you where these on night you know you’re getting laid.” Adam mumbled, frustrated. Blake put his hand on Adam’s stopping him. He grinned like an idiot and pulled the shirt over his head.  
“That’s only because you’re cute when you’re flustered.” He said, placing a sweet kiss on Adam’s nose, kicking off his boots. “Oh stop it, you’re such a hick.” Adam said, unable to stop his smile. He put his hand up to Blake’s face and ran one of his hands through his hair and down his face. Blake smiled and kissed his hand, not noticing Adam’s other hand had already unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He looked down amazed, and back up at Adam, who was wearing a delicious smirk on his face. “Don’t say I’m not talented.” Adam bragged, wiggling his eyebrows at Blake, who was still looking at him in disbelief.  
“What.. How did you..but..” His stammer was interrupted by Adam’s hand on his dick and mouth on his own.

“Blake, shut up and _fuck me already_.” He punctuated the ‘fuck me already’ with a squeeze to Blake’s already hard cock. Blake growled and spun him around, positioning his hips at Adam’s ass. He spat in his hand and rubbed it up his length and at Adam’s entrance, just barely enough to use as lube. Blake began pushing in, Adam screaming and moaning loudly. Blake’s hand flew up to Adam’s mouth and he dropped his head, getting closer to his ear. Beards scraping he whispered, “Shh baby, we don’ want them to hear you, right?” Adam nodded and slightly bit down on Blake’s hand. Blake counted to three and pushed in completely, Adam clamping down on his hand hard, but the pain wasn’t there. Blake stilled, adjusting to the feeling engulfing him. Adam was not having that. He began rocking his hips, searching for any type of friction. “Adam.. unless ..uh.. you want this…to be over..before we even start.. stop fucking moving.” Adam whimpered but stilled himself. Soon, Blake began moving his hips, giving him what he wanted. They found their momentum and began moving fast. Blake began panting. “Adam..Adam I’m close.” He began rocking furiously, reaching his hand in front of him and stroking Adam’s neglected cock. Adam began to moan as well, signaling his was close. Blake’s hips and hand were moving impossibly fast. They were close, really close. Blake cried out, “Adam. To…together.” Adam’s release spilled over his hand as he began to come deep in his ass.  To stop from screaming out, Blake threw his mouth down on Adam’s shoulder, biting hard. Post-climax, they collapsed to the elevator floor. Blake pulled out, making Adam wince. Apologetically, he lazily smiled and kissed the space between his eyes. “See, who waits for after the party? Baby that was great.” Adam took his undershirt and began cleaning up, tossing Blake his clothes. “Meh. It was alright. I’ve had better.” He teased, wiggling his eyebrows and winking at Blake, who was thoroughly offended. "Yeah right, dream on rockstar." He said, pulling on his clothes and helping Adam back in to his. Once cleaned up and redressed, they sat back down against the wall. Blake threw his arm around Adam's shoulder and kissed his cheek and leaned his head back. "Thanks baby." Adam sighed and laid his head against Blake's arm, both closing their eyes and dozing off, just as the lights went back on and the elevator started moving. 


End file.
